User talk:KuroAshi98
Fairy Interview Hey Kuro. This month, Fairy Interview is extending to have all the admins, Councillors and chat mods! So if you'd be kind to answer these questions for me plz :) ;So how was your Christmas? :A: It involved the bottom of a bottle, two girls half my age, discovering that my grandparents own a Weeping Angel (and that it was looking at me all evening), and a hint of sky diving while singing 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin on the way down. ;The anime is returning soon in 2014! Are you excited? :A: You mean it's no longer a mere rumour? Well... if it's true... in the words of my good friend Glass Heart... meh''. I've barely watched any of the anime beyond favourite fights, and I'd much rather see them begin from the very start and reanimate the series in a similar vein as Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Consistently high quality animation, pure canon goodness, and compressed in a reasonable number of episodes. If they just start where they left off we'll see filler and lowered quality within the year. ;Mashima has stated that the current Tartarus arc is going to be a big arc and he is going to bring back various past characters. Who else do you think will be making a return? :A: Gotta love those huge war arcs. ''One Piece had the Marineford Arc, Naruto and Bleach have their current Shinobi World War and The Thousand-Year Blood War arcs respectively. A chance to see all of the major players in each individual world come together and fight for the readers to see again... for several panels at most. I honestly cannot think of anybody coming back that we haven't seen already. The Grand Magic Games arc saw most of the guilds and important characters in a, "Where are they now?" scenario, and we've already seen the (until recently) current Magic Council and past members, as well as Oración Seis now. Unless former master of Phantom Lord, Jose, prominent characters from Edolas, or the surviving members of Grimoire Heart return - I can't think of anybody. ;What is your New Year's resolution? :A: To re-kindle my relationship with Ultra, and once again have those star-lit Skype calls with soft music from the 70's playing in the background. ;Chapter 313 was the first chapter of 2012 where we found out about future Lucy. Time flies! In your opinion, how good or bad has the year been to Fairy Tail? :A: ''The climax of Fiore's Triwizard Tournament. Natsu defending the realms from the sudden return of the dragons, alongside his fellow Dovahkiin and a dragon who agreed to help after being beaten into submission. Being sent on a quest by an elderly, enigmatic wizard to reignite Mt. Doom, which involved orcs and giants. And with the world of magic on the brink of extinction, we bring you; http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x456/ShadowForce98/Combined_zps6c075f09.png Personally I feel it's been pretty good! 04:37, December 27, 2013 (UTC) lol and Kuro X Prime! Kurime! 06:20, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! This is a test wiki. So I don't think anyone will edit anything here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Relikz (talk) 06:34, December 27, 2013 (UTC)